


Finding My Muse

by KnightCommander94



Series: Me One Shots [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Photography, Some Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94
Summary: I never liked taking photos of people but with her, I valued life more than death.Requested by Asperger Hero on Archive with the prompt of Akira x Haru and Photography.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira & Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Me One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Finding My Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asperger Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Asperger+Hero).



To this day I still remember finding my father’s old Nikon FE camera in the attic of their Inada home and how I loved taking photos of nature and the scenery that was offered and I remember how my father let me keep the camera. That thing never left my side, even when I had to go to school, granted, I did get funny looks from the other students, but I didn’t care, I had found my passion. A couple of years later, I brought a laptop and a scanner.

Of course, when I had finished Yasogami High, I immediately looked for a school that had a photography course and I struck gold when I found Shujin Academy, the only downside was that it was Tokyo and not somewhere closer. I still went to my parents about it, hoping that somehow they would let me go there. They were, of course, sceptical about it and told me that they would look into it.

I wasn’t expecting to hear about going to Shujin at all and was expecting to get enrolled somewhere else. So, after I returned home one evening after spending most of the day taking photos, I wasn’t expecting to find out that my parents had got me enrolled at Shujin Academy. The only downside was that I would be staying with a family friend, Sojiro Sakura. I think he must have been an older friend of theirs as I don’t remember him at all.

It was going to be my first time in Tokyo and I was even more surprised that I didn’t get lost on the way to Sakura-sans home… I think I used about two reels of film before even getting on the next train.

A year flew by before I know it and I was doing we at my studies, especially photography, but my teacher/homeroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami, was never happy with what I produced, stating that they were more tourist photos than anything else. And I could stop seeing that in every one of my photos after.

It was after that lesson and the day that she pulled me aside a told how that there was nothing wrong with my work but to truly succeed in photography, I would need to find a model. And that was the problem, as much as I love photography, I didn’t enjoy taking photos of people and with-it being Sunday the next day, I decided to head to Inokashira Park to think over what Kawakami-sensei said.

Inokashira Park became one of my favourite spots to go to for photos and relaxing, probably because it reminded me of home. Even during when it was busy, you could all ways find areas where it was quiet, I had probably exploded most of the park by know, but I felt like this place still held some secrets somewhere.

It was just after I found a path that had been well hidden by a sakura tree that I had found a smallish clearing amongst more sakura trees, there was a small rock fountain and pool that sat in front of a tree. The place itself looked like it was straight out of a movie or video game. As I took in the area, I failed to notice a girl sitting by the pool with a basket nearby.

“What is this place?” I said out loud as I moved towards the centre.

“Oh, I didn’t know someone else knew about this place.” I nearly jump out of my skin when I heard a soft female voice.

When I turn to the voice, I notice the girl in question looking at me with a small sandwich in her hand. The girl herself had chin-length curly auburn hair and brown eyes and was wearing a greenish white-collar dress, white leggings and cream coloured pumps. It was then that I notice how I missed her when I first stepped foot in here, her whole colour plate blended in well with the surrounding area.

She must have noticed my camera hanging off my neck as she quickly turns around. “If you are paparazzi, then I suggest that you leave this instance.”

“Wait!? What?”

“I told you to leave!” She turned to throw the sandwich at me.

I was lucky enough to block most of it but some of the tuna still landed on me. “I-I’m just a student!” I shouted as move out of the way of another sandwich.

“You’re lying!”

“I’m not, I’m a second year at Shujin Academy studying photography!” I move my arm out of the way only to see an apple beelining its way straight towards me. _‘Well… fuck!’_

* * *

I open my eyes when I heard the sound of cascading water and the breeze rustling the trees. “What happened?”

“Oh! Finally, your awake.” I heard a soft voice say.

With a groan I sat up and looked around, only to find myself in the same clearing as before but only closer to the pond. After finding my glasses, I turn fully around to look at the girl who just knocked me out with an apple, of all things.

“I’m sorry about what happened, sir. I had already thrown the apple before you said you were a fellow student.” She said bowing even though she was kneeling on the floor.

I rub head as I look at this girl, judging that she was just shorter than me by the hight, she was either older or younger than I was. “It’s alright… I did barge in here all of the sudden… wait!? You’re a Shujin student as well?”

She nods. “Haru Okumura, third year.”

_‘Older then.’_ “Please to meet you Okumura-sempai, I’m Akira Kurusu, second year.” I knee and blow before sitting cross-legged.

“A pleasure and again, I’m sorry about before Kurusu-kun, when I saw your camera, I just assumed you were the paparazzi.”

“Again, it’s fine.” I had of the name Okumura before, so her throwing food at me was justified.

We sat in silences for so time as we listened to the flow of water. Haru was kind enough to pass me some napkins so I could clean what food I had on me. After that, I checked over my camera and made sure that it was still in working order and took a photo of the rock fountain as Haru continued to eat.

“I’m surprised to see such an old camera; most people use digital cameras.” Haru said as she placed a cup of coffee near me.

“Yeah, I know, but I’ve been using this camera for years.” I placed my camera down and took the cup of coffee. It was a good cup.

“So, what kinds of photos do you take Kurusu-kun?”

“Mostly tourist photos according to Kawakami-sensei.”

“I take it Kawakami-sensei has told you that you need a model?” She hands me a plate with a cheese and ham sandwich on it.

“Thank you,” I place the cup down and take the plate. “how did you know that?”

“I’ve been asked by some of the students to be their model.”

“I’ve never liked taking photos of people.”

“You might like it when you try, Kurusu-kun.”

“Probably not.” I set the plate down with a half-eaten sandwich and pick my camera back up.

“Well, why don’t you try taking some of me then.”

“Thank you, but no thank you Okumura-senpai.”

“I don’t mind at all Kurusu-kun.”

“I’d rather not.”

When I don’t get a reply from her, I turn to look at her only to find her looking at me with a cute smile on her face but a deadly look in her eyes.

I gulp as I look away. “You won’t take no for an answer will you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine.” I said as I stood and took a couple of steps away. When I look back at her, she was just looking at. “What?”

“Aren’t you going to tell me how you want me?”

“What are you talking about?” I raise an eyebrow at that.

“Well, whenever I’ve modelled for photos before, the cameraman has asked me to pose for them.”

_‘Oh! I get it now.’_

“Ermm… how about you sit facing the pond and act like before I showed up?” I said, not really knowing how to pose people.

I watch her nod before she gets into position before I knee to get a better angle that included her and the rock fountain. I moved in an arc around her till I ran out of film that was already in there.

“How was it?” She asked as I sat back down.

“Eh, it was alright I guess.” I said as I started to change the rolls.

“Doesn’t it take some time to the film processed?” Haru asked and I felt her gaze on me as I put the new roll of film in and closed the back.

“It depends on if you do it yourself or not, if you let a store do it, it really depends on whether or not they have a backlog. If I develop it myself, then maybe a day or two at best, but most of that time is just in them drying.” I pick my half-eaten sandwich back up and take a bite.

“So, I take it that you develop them yourself then?”

“I’ve got a darkroom setup where I’m living at but I mostly just scan them on to my laptop and then edit them a little bit, with the negatives, I put them into a leather-bound booklet, all of that could take up to several hours depending on how many I’ve got to do.”

“So that means that I could see them tomorrow then?”

“If I head off now, then yeah, I could probably get about half done tonight.” I starch the back of my head as I thought about processing the couple of rolls that I got today.

“Well then,” I shivered when the deadly look returns. “you best be off then, Kurusu-kun.”

“I-I b-best be then.” I said as I stood and bowed. “I’ll see you tomorrow then Senpai.”

When I left that area, I slumped and sighed. “How can someone look innocent but be so terrifying at the same time.”

* * *

I was surprised that I had managed to get most of the Haru photos scanned last night, but it did leave me with little energy for the next day. Kawakami-sensei was pleased that I had found a model when I was finishing off what I left the night before as she was walking around the room. And I have to say that the photos of Haru were good, a little bit of editing needed to be done but over than that, they were excellent.

During lunch, it came to my attention that I had no idea where Haru would be during school, all I knew was that she was a third-year and that was it, so I turned to the only other person I knew that was a third-year. Makoto Nijima.

It didn’t take long to find the Student President and I was even more grateful that Makoto knew where Haru mainly hung out.

I didn’t know why Haru would be on the roof but according to Makoto, that is where she would be even though there was a sign saying that the rooftop was off-limits and as I pressed against the door, it opened.

“Okay, so the rooftop door is open… not suspicious at all.” I said to myself as I walked out onto the roof and gripped my laptop bag tighter.

Looking around, I couldn’t see Haru whatsoever, all I could see was a bunch of HVAC units and some old-looking table and chairs. “Hello? Okumura-senpai?” I shouted hoping that she would be up here.

“Kurusu-kun?” I heard Haru say before I saw her head appear around the side of the closest HVAC unit. “What are you doing up here?”

I lift my laptop bag up and watch as a bright smile appear as she steps out. I could help but notice that she was wearing the Shujin P.E. uniform and that she shorter than I expected. _‘Cute.’_

“I’ve got all your photos scanned and ready for viewing.” I said as I moved over to one of the desks and set my laptop up.

I spin my laptop around for her when I had loaded the gallery up and I watched her intently as she looked over them. I started to get nervous when she didn’t say about them.

“Some of them need to be edited slightly still.” I said and all I get is a glance before she continued to look over them.

_‘She must have finished by now…’_

She looked up after what felt like hours and passed my laptop back to me. “So… what did you think?”

“They're perfect, Kurusu-kun.” She smiles at me.

“W-what?” I felt myself blush at the compliment.

“They're perfect, definitely better than the other ones I’ve seen of me.”

“Well… thank you, Okumura-senpai.” I bowed before taking a seat.

_‘She can’t be serious, there is no way that they are that good.’_ My thoughts must have been written on my face as Haru speaks up.

“I’m being truthful Kurusu-kun and I would very much like to be your model.” She said earnestly.

I sighed as I knew that she wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Fine”

I smiled when she jumped for joy. I ended up passing my photography course with flying colours thanks to her.

**Author's Note:**

> And there’s the end of my second requested story and it was more of a challenge writing this as and as much as I love photography myself, the only experience I truly have is from Assassins Creed Odyssey, so if I did get some terminology wrong, I do apologise. If you want me to, drop me a pm and or comment and I’ll consider doing it. 
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


End file.
